The Night Terrorer
by Cute.xox
Summary: Two girls are having a sleepover,when they get locked in,they dont know what lurks apon them...find out what... LATEST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Parents are gone

Chapter 1

Parents are gone

"Cassie, this is our number in case you get into any trouble and this is the number of your grandparents and this is where u go if…" my mom babbled on as I just stood there and nodded. My parents were going away for a whole 2 weeks to Chicago! I've been home alone before, for the weekend or a few hours, but never for 2 weeks! I was excited, I felt so mature. "Okay mom, you guys don't want to miss your flight now, do you?" I said trying to get rid of my parents. Mom just smiled at me and gave me a hug, so did dad. They then picked up their heavy luggage and started walking towards the front door, I was following closely behind them. They opened the door and gave me one last wave before they left, I waved back and watched them as they got into their minivan and drove off in a hurry to the airport.

I was now home all by myself. I knew that I would be bored, so I decided to invite my best friend Michelle, she was my best friend ever since kindergarten, we did EVERYTHING together, sleepovers, biking trips, vacations, EVERYTHING!

I called her up and asked if she wanted to come to sleepover for two weeks. Normally, parents wouldn't let their child sleepover at a friend's house for two weeks, but Michelle's parents are really cool.

I dialled the number. The phone was ringing.

"Click"

"Hello?"

"Hi Michelle! Want to come to sleepover at my house for two weeks? My parents are gone to Chicago!"

"That's so cool! I'll be over in 5 minutes!"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

"Click"

"Click"

I couldn't wait! This was going to be so fun!


	2. Setting up

Chapter 2

Setting up

The doorbell rang. Michelle was here! I ran up to the door and opened it. No one was there. I looked left to right in the dark roads, but no one was in sight. I just shrugged and closed the door. About two 30 seconds later, the doorbell rang again. Opened the door, still, there was no one.

_Geez! This is getting annoying!_ I thought.

The doorbell rang again. I opened the door. It was Michelle.

"Were you the one that was ringing the doorbell and not being there when I would check!?" I asked. "No, why?" she replied with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, well someone was doing that and it was really freaking me out" I said with a worried expression. "Don't worry, now let's set up our stuff, I got an idea! Why don't we sleep somewhere scary like, the basement?!" She said with a big grin on her face. "Great idea!" I accepted.

We went upstairs to get the sleeping bags, and pillows, scary stories, Ipods, games, horror movies, chick flicks and comedies. We went downstairs and stopped by the kitchen to get lots of soda, chips, popcorn, popsicles, juice and celery (we're addicted).

Then we headed downstairs to the basement. My basement is the scariest place in the house. It has black walls and boxes everywhere and lots of sculptures that my mom thinks are "pretty" but are just plain scary, there are no windows so we have to bring a lamp and there's a TV but that's not scary.

We set up all our things and popped in a horror movie.

"I'm going to go make us some popcorn" said Michelle.


	3. Locked In a Blackout

Chapter 3

Locked In a blackout

Michelle went up the creeky basement stairs and went through the kitchen door to the microwave and punched in two minutes and a half then the "start" button. As the popcorn started popping, the doorbell rang. Michelle walked down the hall to the door and she stretched her arm out to grab the doorknob when she saw that it was missing. She couldn't open the door. She tried to push the door but it wouldn't budge. She also tried to grab the sides of the door and pull, but she couldn't get her fingers in the tiny space that mesured probably a few millimetres. She went to go check if anything had happened to the back door. But the doorknob was missing on the back door too! She started panicking at the thought that they wouldn't be able to get out of the house for two weeks.

"Cassie! Come up here quick!" Michelle yelled nervously at Cassie who was still in the basement.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Just come!" Michelle yelled back impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and started walking up the basement stairs. I looked up and saw Michelle at the foot of the stairs saying:

"The doorknobs for the front and back door are missing! We can't get out of this house for two weeks!" screamed Michelle.

"Oh my god" i said in shock as i went to the front door to see, "Well, we don't have to worry, we have a lot food...i hope...".

"What do you mean you hope?!" Michelle said wide-eyed.

"Let's just go check the fridge and see what we've got" i suggested trying to change the direction that things were going.

I walked up to the fridge and grasped on to the handle and jerked it open. There was a jar of pickles, half a cup of apple juice, three pieces of cherry pie and two energy drinks, including the snacks we brought to the basement.

"THAT'S ALL!?" Michelle screamed in anger, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!"

Blackout.

Just then, the power turned off.

I went to the window and saw if the other houses still had power and they did, except for us.

"Come on" I said, motioning my hand for Michelle to follow me to the basement. Once we got there, I took the lamp and I climbed over a ton of boxes to geet to the fuse box. I had to pull very hard to get it open, but when I finally did, I put the lamp to see the fuses and saw that all the fuses were cut.

"Someone was in here, someone went downstairs and cut the fuses while we were upstairs, someone...is locked in this house with us." Michelle said with a horrified expression.


	4. Meeting the stranger

Chapter 4

Meeting the stranger

I shrugged in the way I always do when I don't really know what to say. "Well, we won't let that ruin our sleepover! It was probably just a prank anyways. So let's just continue our sleepover".

"Okay…" Michelle agreed.

We climbed into our soft sleeping bags, covered our selves with extra blankets , and put approximately twelve pillows in the back of our backs so we can sit up to watch the movie.

Everything was quiet and they were staring at the TV screen blankly as the previews played.

Suddenly the TV had shut off. But no one touched a single button of any kind. All they had for light right now was our little lamp which only made a shadowy yellow glow around it that spread about two centimeters out.

The rest of the room was filled with darkness.

All we could see was a faint image of our faces.

All of a sudden, Michelle's eyes opened really wide with fear.

"Do you hear that?" Michelle asked in a whisper.

"Hear what? What do you hear?!" I asked in confusion because I couldn't hear anything and it was getting me frustrated.

"Shh…listen…"

We had a moment of silence. I forced my ears to hear what Michelle was hearing.

My back shot up straight, my eyes opened wide, my mouth dropped open and I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I heard it.

Whistling.

The whistle of a tune that seemed vaguely familiar, but I just couldn't point it out.

Footsteps.

The creepy tune was still being played, but there was someone walking around in the house. Michelle and I hugged each other tighter and tighter as the steps came closer and closer.

"Turn off the light or else the person will see us!" I ordered Michelle. She turned off the lamp. The footsteps stopped. The whistling too. Michelle and I were hugging so tightly that I thought it would make me bleed. We were just waiting in horror to what was going to happen next. We couldn't see anything. The footsteps started up again but now they were coming don't the basement stairs with loud creaking noises. I felt wetness on my shoulder. Michelle was crying silently. After a flight of stair, we finally heard the last footstep hit the hard cement ground. We held our breath.

We heard creaking, like the sound of a rusty door opening over and over again. Michelle and I both knew what that sound was. It was my rocking chair I got for Christmas last year but I never really liked it, so we put it in the basement. The creaking of the chair stopped.

"Hahahahahaaa…" Chuckled the "person".


	5. Captivity with a warning

Chapter 5

Captivity with a warning

"I know you girls are in here" said the shrill voice of a man in a harsh whisper that sent shivers all through our bodies. Michelle and I kept our mouths shut hoping this person would just think no one was there and he would just leave. But he didn't leave. We were still holding our breath, when Michelle let out a loud gasp for air because she didn't have anymore. I knew that this person knew we were in the basement for sure now.  
"You girls are so funny, thinking that you can trick me, just for that I think I'll have to punish you." He taunted in that creepy voice of his I couldn't stand to hear. _Oh my god, is he going to kill us, rape us, torture us?! Oh my god he's a killer! We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die! _ Was all I can think of at the time. The man got off the chair, Michelle and I were just waiting in suspense to what was going to happen next. The light of the lamp turned on, but none of us turned it on, until I noticed a very tall figure and he painted his face to look like a freaky clown so that we wouldn't see the details of his face.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I am a serial killer and I like to invade people's homes and kill them, weird huh?" He explained in a playful voice even though the matter was serious. I was slowly backing up when the killer looked over to me and said aggressively: "Where do you think your going!?".

"A-a-a-ahhh…u-u-uhh…" I stammered, I was speechless.

The man started gritting his teeth furiously. He looked over to Michelle and I about thirty times over and over, when he just smiled. Smiled in the most evil way anyone can possibly smile, it was just so horrifying to not know what he was thinking of doing to us. The man started to burst out laughing. He had no reason to laugh. Or did he?

Suddenly, the man pulled out a rope from his back pocket of his long black leather jacket. We were on our hands and knees. Ready to run. He started to come close to us with the rope, trying to trap us with it.

"Run" I whispered to Michelle.

We both stated heading for the stairs, but before I could even go two steps, the man had threw the rope around my neck and pulled it. I flew back onto the ground on my back.

"Cassie!" Michelle yelled, coming back towards where I was.

"No! Go without me! Go!" I ordered her.

"I'm not leaving you!" She replied.

Michelle was running towards me when the killer had threw a knife at her and got her right in her lower leg.

"GAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Michelle screeched in pain as she fell to the floor. The killer was pulling the rope tight around my neck. I couldn't breathe. The sound of Michelle screaming was hard to bare. Everything seemed to stop for a second, all I could hear was my heartbeat, slowing down.

The killer let go of the rope. I gasped a ton of air and was choking a lot. The "man" went towards Michelle, who was on the floor bleeding, and dragged her next to me and started tying us together with the rope. I tried to scurry away but the rope was too tight. The killer tied a knot and warned: "If you try to escape from this room, I will hunt you down wherever you go in this house and I will kill you, understand?". We just sat there in silence. "UNDERSTAND?!" he yelled in a booming voice. We nodded furiously. "Now stay here, I'm going to go to the house next door to do some killing, don't worry, I'll be back" He explained, as he was leaving the basement.


End file.
